Racing Transformed racers
|occupation = Racers|affiliation = Video Game Characters|goal = To protect the arcade|home = Racing Transformed, Harvey Flint's arcade|fate = Remains as Spencer best friends and loyal companions}} The 'Racing Transformed racers '''are a group of racers in the feature film, Video Game Life. They are all the best friends of Spencer Wolfson, protectors of the creators and playable characters that reside in the arcade game, [[Racing Transformed|''Racing Transformed]]''. '' Background The racers have been designed and created by Matthew when he was drawing out sketches for his character. He used an animal name generator website to come up with animal surnames for animals. After finding perfect names for the racers, they were inserted into the arcade cabinet that the racers called home. Once the arcade was closed after the first day, their leader, Spencer kindly allowed the racers to move into the castle but Duke said that the castle was for winners and Spencer replied by saying that they're all winners. After hearing this, the racers are touched by Spencer's kind gesture and promise to help him to keep the game safe. Development The racers are based off of the Sugar Rush Racers from the arcade Sugar Rush in the feature film, ''Wreck-It Ralph. ''Unlike the racers who start off as antagonists, the Racing Transformed racers are introduced as the friends of the film's deuteragonist. Although, Wart holds a rivalry against Spencer being the lead character in the game, but his jealousy isn't as powerful as Electro. Also, Wart does care for Spencer and is always at the ready to protect him, when he's in danger. Appearances Video Game Life Once getting plugged into the arcade, Racing Transformed becomes a fan-favorite to the gamers. Inside the game, the racers help Spencer with ruling the game after game hours. Whenever, Electro comes to threaten the lead character, one of the racers comes up to the virus with a weapon and warns him to leave before they harm the virus. Also, under Spencer 's rule, neither him or a Racing Transformed citizen should leave the game until Electro has been exiled from his kingdom and the arcade. All of the racer's name are introduced when their names are put on the scoreboard when they're about to begin an end-of-the-day race. Before the race could start, the event is interrupted by a flying tourist pod that is being chased by the Static Cats. Spencer postpones the race until he returns, Milo was placed in charge until their king would return. Spencer returns with the game's creators and the racers warmly welcome them into the racing game. The end-of-the-day begins but it is interrupted by Electro and his bumbling henchmen. The racers are later occupied with helping Spencer out of the mud but the young creators manage to prevent Electro from reaching the game's exit. Later in the film, the racers return to the castle for bed but they are immediately awoken to find the missing creators. Virtual Blue discovered Electro's lair and rescued the creators from their electrical shackles. The racers report back to the castle but immediately rush back to Gasket and Bolts' Workshop when the junkyard cats alert the racers about Electro trying to murder Virtual Matthew. The racers save their king but when Electro is fed up with losing the crown to Racing Transformed, he grows to a massive size and begins to destroy the game. Spencer orders a group of racers to get the citizens and staff of the game to safety in the power station. Once the citizens are at safety, the racers watch the final battle from the security cameras in the power station. They witness as Electro falls to his demise and seeing that the virus is finally destroyed, they return to their home to praise Spencer and the boys for their heroic actions. The reformed Static Cats come out to discover that their brother is dead. The racers initially thought the Static Cats were angry at their friends for killing Electro, but instead, much to their surprise, they thank the heroes for freeing them from their evil brother. The racers accept the Static Cats apology and welcome them into the game. They later bid a farewell to the creators who depart from the arcade game. As the boys fly back to Columbia, the racers congratulate Spencer for defeating Electro and Milo that he's so proud of him. Following the adventures, the racers return to their normal lives in Racing Transformed but luckily with Electro gone for good, the racers and citizens are able to leave the game and socialize with other game characters. Before the ending, the racers wave to the creators as they're playing another game across from Racing Transformed. The Black Lion Taking place after the events of the previous film, the racers retain the loyalty to Spencer as he goes on different adventures outside of the video game world. However, in the upcoming episodes, Spencer will often go on adventures in different games. During his absence, Milo will in charge of ruling the game until the latter returns. In some episodes, once Spencer departs from ''Racing Transformed, ''a virus may come to destroy the game from the inside or a rival will come to destroy a piece of the game, which will lead to the game getting unplugged and removed from the game permanently. Some racers will have an episode where they hope to win a special race and it'll show how close that certain racer has a close and loving relationship with Spencer Category:Article of the week Category:Males Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Adults Category:Teenagers Category:Royalty Category:Pre-teens Category:Kids Category:Character groups Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Politicians Category:Wooten characters Category:Racers Category:Animated characters Category:Forest animals Category:American characters Category:Dogs Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Cats Category:Lions Category:Foxes Category:Badgers Category:Mustelidaes Category:Wolves Category:Bears Category:Lovers Category:Singing characters Category:Jungle animals